Dad Plasmius
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: Vlad is tired of being lonely in his expensive castle. What happens when the youngest daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton is left in his care? Vlad takes care of my oc, Tori Fenton. This story has been discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a story that I wrote just for fun, so this is not actual. Basically, I have an oc named Tori Fenton, who is the third daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton. She belongs to me, and me only. But, I do not own Vlad, Maddie, Jack, Danny, and Jazz. They all belong to Butch Hartman. If you want to see what she looks like, you can see her at The story goes like this: Vlad hates being alone in his castle, and he wishes that someone would live with him so that he wouldn't be so lonely. What happens when the infant Tori Fenton gets put into his care when her parents perish? BTW, Danny and Jazz were placed into foster care, seeing as how they are 2 and 4 years old in my story.

Dad Plasmius

It was once again an ordinary day in Madison, Wisconsin. The air was crisp and cool from the early autumn that was approaching fast. The leaves were turning into various shades of orange, red, and yellows. Not only that, they were beginning to fall from the trees. A vast and expensive looking castle was looming over the woods, decorated in several green and gold draperies. Inside, the Green Bay Packers seemed to dominate the main hall with autographed footballs, jerseys, and photos. Other than those many things, it seemed that the castle was decorated as it should: fairly normal. Its resident was stumbling out of bed, silver hair tousled and out of place. Clad in Green Bay Packers pajamas, Vladimir, or just Vlad if you want to call him that, Masters climbed out of his expensive bed, groping for his slippers to guard against the cold stone floor. His feet found them just a few inches from the bed, and they slipped into the warm fleece slippers. Vlad lazily stretched, eyes still glazed with sleep. He got up from the mattress, scratching at an itch on his side, and half walked, half dragged himself to his bathroom. Vlad closed the bathroom door behind himself, wondering why he even bothered, seeing as how he lived alone in his posh and expensive castle. Sure, he had all of the money and Green Bay Packers merchandise in the world, but it just wasn't enough. The only company he had were his maids, and they were always too busy with their duties to even acknowledge his existence. He hated to admit it, but he was rather lonely. Having lost his love, Maddie, to a bumbling idiot like Jack Fenton, Vlad had never pursued any other women. Maddie was the only one he wanted, and now she was taken by him…Leaving him to deal with his ghost powers alone. He had spent years in a hospital alone, with nobody to console him. He wondered why it had to be him. Vlad looked into his mirror, his reflection staring back at him. Unexpectedly, he stuck his tongue out at his reflection. The reflection mimicked him.

How it sucked to be alone.


	2. A Phone Call

A Phone Call

After Vlad had taken his shower, he had managed to proceed down to his kitchen to prepare himself his morning coffee. As he poured the coffee grounds into the coffee maker, he looked around his expensive kitchen. 'It would be better if I had someone to actually make breakfast for, instead of myself.' He thought, turning the maker on. He leaned onto the counter, staring blankly at the fridge. If he had married and had children, would it be covered from top to bottom in childish scribbles that they called drawings? Vlad sadly looked away from the fridge, not wanting to acknowledge his loneliness. The coffee bubbled, signaling that it was ready to drink. Vlad silently pulled a coffee mug from the upper cabinet, and he stared. If he had kids, would the mug have said "World's Greatest Dad" instead of it being a bland white? He shook the thought from his head and poured the piping hot coffee into the mug. He added two spoonfuls of sugar, no cream, to his coffee. This was how it was everyday. He would wake up, take a shower, make and drink his coffee, then head out to work. It was so routine, that it was painful to bear. Not physically, but emotionally. He silently sipped the harsh and hot coffee. Not a sound was heard throughout the castle.

Vlad was tugging his black suit jacket onto his arms when the phone suddenly rang. He quickly abandoned the jacket and ran to pick up the phone. He picked it up and held the receiver to his ear.

"Hello, this is the Masters residence, Vlad speaking." He said. Somehow, he thought that was a rather stupid thing to say. Everyone basically knew that he lived alone.

"Mr. Masters? This is Jade Yu from Amitypark social services. Do you have a few minutes?" A woman said from the other line. Vlad raised an eyebrow in surprise. No one, save for a few choice employees, called his house. And this was from a woman from someplace called Amitypark? How strange…

"Yes, I have all the time in the world. Is there something the matter?" Vlad asked, surprise evident in his voice. The woman cleared her throat, then began to speak again.

"Mr. Masters, I'm afraid I have some rather sad news to deliver. Mrs. Maddie Fenton and Mr. Jack Fenton were killed in a bus accident last night at around 10 o'clock. They were returning from a night away from their children, and a Mack truck hit their side of the bus. The driver was drunk. I'm terribly sorry." The woman said sadly. Vlad couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maddie…dead? It couldn't be…Not Maddie. Vlad felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Hard in the stomach.

"Mr. Masters. The Fenton's left you something to you in their last will and testament." The woman said, breaking Vlad from his sad state.

"What did they leave behind?" Vlad said, his voice starting to crack. He was holding back the urge to scream.

"They left behind their third child to you. Her name is Tori Fenton. She's only 3 weeks old, so you can raise her as your own. Or…If you're not up to taking care of a child, we can put her into foster care and wait until she's adopted. It's your choice, Mr. Masters." She said. How could Vlad take care of a child that he had never even knew existed up until a few seconds ago? But…He couldn't leave her to live with strangers all of her life. At least she would be with someone that her parents had known throughout college.

"Ms. Yu? I'll take her."


	3. Meeting Tori

Meeting Tori

Vlad had taken the day off of work to meet Ms. Yu at the adoption agency in Amitypark. He had never taken a day off of work. Not even to call in sick. His company, VladCo, was too important. But when it came to anything relating to Maddie, he would willingly miss work. So, he got into his rather expensive black convertible, and began to make the long trek down to Amitypark. During the whole drive, a million thoughts were running through Vlad's head. What would this baby look like? Was she fat and dimwitted like Jack, or beautiful and smart like Maddie? Would she like him? Would she hate him? Would she cry the minute she set her eyes on Vlad? But the most important question he asked himself was this: Would he be good enough to take care of her on his own? At the thought of that, Vlad was suddenly afraid. Very afraid. His palms started to sweat on the steering wheel, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt somewhat sick to his stomach. Was this what Jack was like when he found out Maddie was having her baby? Nervous? Even afraid? 'Great…I'm starting to sympathize with Jack…' Vlad thought bitterly. How could a thought like that even penetrate his thoughts? It was sickening…To him, at least. On the way, Vlad had stopped at a fast food restaurant to grab a quick bite to eat. Just a garden salad was all he could eat. But seeing as how it came from a burger joint, it didn't taste so good, and he threw half of it out. He gulped down some diet cola, and once again hit the road. At one point, he passed a billboard on the road, showing a young looking father and his little girl happily driving on the open road. The company was advertising car insurance. Vlad looked at himself in the rearview mirror with a frown. His hair was considerably gray, tied back in a low ponytail. He was only in his twenties, and he already looked like he was about fifty or sixty years old. Despite the hair, he didn't have a wrinkle on his face. So, maybe he only looked in his thirties…A car honked behind him, and he realized that he had been going under the speed limit. Vlad quickly picked up speed, the driver zooming past him, screaming a swear at him, his finger making an obscene gesture. Vlad focused on his driving again, only slowing down when he passed up a green sign:

"Amitypark, 3 miles" it read. Vlad gulped nervously, suddenly feeling nauseated again. It felt like his stomach had crawled up into his throat. Vlad turned on the curve of the road, seeing a small city to his right. There, a baby, Maddie's baby, was waiting for him. At that thought, he wondered what she was doing. Was she crying? Maybe sleeping perhaps? It felt like the instant that he drove into the city, he wanted to turn back and head to Wisconsin. But he couldn't leave now. Not with Maddie's baby needing him. Vlad looked at the directions that he had printed from the internet, and he followed the directions up to a small building. It was a red brick building, a rather tacky sign looming over the street reading 'Amitypark adoption agency' in rainbow balloon letters. Vlad parked his car, deposited some change into the parking meter, and then walked up to the glass doors. He put a hand on the handle, and he suddenly hesitated. As soon as he stepped into that building, there was no going back. He would be a father at long last. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open and walked into the building.

The lobby was a little dingy with stained tile floors and tacky paintings. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button that would summon the elevator. While waiting, he noticed a janitor mopping the hopelessly stained floors. He looked up at Vlad, then smiled.

"You here to adopt, sir?" He said in a slight Russian accent. Vlad stupidly nodded his head, as if he was a child who shouldn't be talking to strangers. The janitor smiled at him, showing tobacco stained teeth.

"You're very lucky sir. A child is the best thing that can happen to a man. I'm pretty sure that the child you're adopting will be very happy with you. You're giving a baby that has nothing something. I admire people like you." Was all the janitor said before resuming to his work. The elevator doors opened, and Vlad stepped on, hitting the level four button. The elevator doors shut with a little groaning, and it gave a jerky start. Cheap music was playing, and someone had stuck gum onto one of the buttons. It was amazing what some people would do for a laugh. A tiny bell went off, and the doors opened. Vlad stepped out, taking in his surroundings. It was not as bad as the rest of the building, so he didn't mind much. A receptionist was sitting at the desk, going through some papers. Vlad awkwardly stepped up to the desk and cleared his throat. The receptionist looked up at him.

"Are you Mr. Vlad Masters?" She asked him. She had strawberry blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She had red painted nails.

"Yes I am. Is there a Ms. Yu here?" He asked. She pointed her pen at a door labeled "Ms. Jade Yu" Vlad suddenly got very red from embarrassment. He walked over to the door and knocked. Someone was walking around inside, and the handle of the door turned. A woman with black wavy hair and dark colored eyes opened the door. She smiled at him. Vlad awkwardly stepped back. She laughed a cheery laugh.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Masters! I've met children braver than you!" She joked, holding out a hand to shake it. Vlad shook her hand, which was soft and warm.

"Okay, let's get down to business, Mr. Masters. We have a little someone who wants to meet you!" She took Vlad by the hand and led him into her office. She shut the door behind him and went behind her desk. Vlad saw the handles of a stroller behind her desk. Ms. Yu bent down, taking something out of the stroller. It was a pink bundle, making soft little sounds. Little baby sounds. Vlad's heart skipped a beat. Ms. Yu eagerly carried the bundle over to him and handed it to him.

"Here's your little Tori, Mr. Masters." She said in a tone filled with excitement. Vlad pulled the blankets away from the baby's face. In an instant, Vlad's heart was filled with joy. Looking at him was probably the cutest little baby he had ever seen. Her cheeks were pink, her nose a little button nose. She peered up at him with light purple eyes. Maddie's eyes. A wild tuft of brown hair was on top of her head. She smiled at him.

It was instant love.


	4. Goodbye Jazz and Danny

Goodbye Jazz and Danny

Vlad remained silent. It wasn't a sad silence, but it was more like a happy silence, like when you couldn't believe that this wonderful thing could ever happen to you. It had been several moments before he remembered that Ms. Yu was present in the room. Slightly red faced, Vlad cleared his throat and faced her, Tori still being held in his arms. Just holding her made him feel much warmer. After all, it was October, and the air was getting much cooler.

"I can see that you two like each other already. I have a few forms for you to sign before you two can head back to Wisconsin. And her sister and brother have to say goodbye to her." Ms. Yu said, heading towards her desk. Vlad quickly raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wait a minute. Did you say that she has a sister and brother?" Vlad said, the surprise evident in his voice. Ms. Yu looked up, a sad look on her face.

"Well, she does have a brother and sister, but their relatives are taking them in." Ms. Yu said, her voice sounding like she wanted to end that topic right away. Now Vlad was confused. Why hadn't the agency left Tori's brother and sister to him as well. Vlad didn't want to ask, but he had to know.

"Umm…Why aren't the relatives taking Tori in as well?" Vlad said carefully. Ms. Yu looked up, a form in her hand. She slowly closed her eyes, as if in deep thought. She then opened them again.

"Well…Nobody asked for her. They only wanted Jazz and Danny." She said in a voice almost too quiet for Vlad to hear. The sad realization hit him: Nobody wanted Tori. Why take in a baby and have all of that work to do such as walking, talking, and potty training when you could have a child capable of taking care of themselves? At that thought, Vlad held Tori closer to himself. How could family do such a thing? How could they leave a baby? Vlad suddenly felt very cold all over. At that moment, the door to Ms. Yu's office opened. A middle aged woman came marching in, holding a small boy with black hair in her arms while yanking a small red haired girl behind herself. The girl looked reluctant to come in, and she tugged in vain to try and get away from the woman.

"Now, Jasmine, there's nothing to be afraid of!" The woman said, trying to keep the little boy from falling out of her arms and pull the little girl in at the same time. It was a rather odd scene, and Vlad had to use every ounce of his willpower to keep himself from laughing. Ms. Yu cleared her throat and smiled.

"Hello Jazz! Hello Danny!" She called out to the two children. It was as if she had pulled a switch. The girl, which Vlad guessed to be Jazz, instantly stopped her balking and ran inside of the room towards Ms. Yu. The little boy, which Vlad knew right away was Danny, began to struggle wildly in the woman's arms, desperate to run up to Ms. Yu. The woman let Danny go, and he toddled right up to her. Ms. Yu embraced both of them into a hug, laughing softly. Ms. Yu let the two of them go and stood up.

"Vlad, this is Jazz," she said, putting a hand on top of the girls red head. Jazz beamed at the sound of her name.

"And this little macho man is Danny." Ms. Yu said, tousling the wild black hair of the little boy. Jazz held up four of her tiny fingers to Vlad.

"I'm this many years old!" She piped up, smiling her baby teeth. She then held up two fingers and pointed at Danny.

"Danny's this many years old!" She said. Danny looked up, his ice blue eyes big and curious. His cheeks were chubby. He looked a lot like Jack when he and Vlad were kids. Jazz had big and beautiful green eyes that seemed to glow when she smiled. She had Maddie's nose. Vlad bent down to their level, Tori still nestled in his arms. She was drooling slightly.

"Well, Ms. Yu said that you two have to say goodbye to your little sister…" Vlad said sadly. The woman that had brought Jazz and Danny into the office had a very impatient look on her face. She glanced at Vlad, then tapped the watch on her wrist. Vlad felt a small pang of anger. But it subsided when Tori looked up at him and smiled again. Jazz bent down and kissed Tori on top of her brown haired head.

"Bye bye, baby Tori! I love you!" Jazz said. Obviously, she had no idea that she was never going to see her baby sister again. Vlad swallowed, a lump in his throat. He suddenly felt quite sickened. Danny toddled up to Tori, and put a small hand on top of her head. He stared for a while, then said very quietly:

"Bye, baby. Wuve you." Was all Danny said before toddling back to his sister. Vlad thought he felt tears stinging his eyes. His heart seemed to ache. The woman looked at Vlad, then looked at Tori. The look on her face was riddled with disgust.

"I already know how that one is going to turn out. She's going to turn out like her _father_…" She seemed to spit out the word 'father', as if she had tasted something bad. Obviously, she was a member of Maddie's family who didn't approve of Jack's antics. Without another word, she scooped up Danny in her arms, grabbed Jazz by the hand, and walked out of the office.

That was the last time Vlad had seen them.


	5. Going Home

Going Home

After the encounter with Tori's siblings, Vlad was a bit shaken from what he had heard and witnessed. He was pretty sure the color was drained from his face. He even forgot that he was holding Tori in his arms, and she was wiggling a bit in his arms. Only when he heard a little whimper did Vlad blink and face Ms. Yu, offering Tori his pointer finger. She grabbed onto it, her grip surprisingly strong for a baby her age. Vlad cleared his throat.

"Erm, sorry about that, Ms. Yu…" He apologized quickly. She waved her hand as if it was nothing.

"Don't worry. A lot of people do that when they learn of the separation of siblings. It can be pretty shocking. Now, we have to sign a few forms…" She shuffled a few papers on her desk, clutching a few in her hand. She hastily grabbed a pen from the little mug off of her desk and walked over to Vlad. She offered him a seat at the small table in her office, and he sat down, careful not to hurt Tori in the process by smashing one of her limbs into the edge of the table, or bumping her head. She still had a strong hold on his finger. Thankfully, he was right handed, so he grabbed the pen and signed the necessary papers. After what seemed like a thousand forms, they were finally done. Ms. Yu grabbed the papers and inserted them into a folder. Vlad looked down at Tori, noticing that she looked somewhat sleepy. Of course. Babies slept a lot during the day. And she was only three weeks old, after all. Ms. Yu looked over Vlad's shoulder when she went up to put the folders into a cabinet, and she smiled lightly.

"Looks like that little one's gonna drop off anytime. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll give you all of her baby things." Ms. Yu said, opening the office doors. Vlad carefully stood up, and followed her. He had to know what she meant by 'baby things'.

"What kind of things does she need?" He asked. Ms. Yu actually laughed at that. Not a mocking laugh, but a laugh of amusement.

"Why, diapers, formula, blankets, crib, clothes, and her carrier, of course! I'll help you load those things into your car if you like." She laughed. Vlad visibly winced at the word 'diapers'. He didn't even know how to change one, let alone not gag at the contents. Ms. Yu walked into a vacant office and came out with an infant carrier. She instructed Vlad how to put her inside and how to carry her in it. Tori whimpered when she left Vlad's warm, comforting arms. His heart seemed to break when she whimpered like that. While he carried Tori out to his car, Ms. Yu carried her things out. Vlad gave her a puzzled look when they got to the car.

"How am I going to drive and hold onto her at the same time, may I ask?" Vlad asked. Once again, Ms. Yu laughed.

"Here, let me show you how to turn a carrier into a carseat…" She laughed. They adjusted the carrier in the backseat to face the back of it, strapped the seatbelt to the carrier, and it was done, just like that. By this time, Tori was pretty much asleep. They then loaded the other things into the car, and Ms. Yu faced Vlad.

"Now, if you have any questions, call me, and I'll try to help out as best as I can. Do you think you'll be okay, Mr. Masters?" Ms. Yu asked. Vlad hesitated, then nodded his head.

"I'll be okay. But, how do I change a diaper?" Vlad asked. As if she predicted his question, she handed him a small book from her purse. The title read:

"The Do's and Don'ts of Parenting. What All Parents Must Know." Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Quite an interesting title, I must say." Vlad said, throwing it into the front passenger seat.

"It'll help you quite a bit, Mr. Masters. Now, I wish you both a safe and wonderful life together! If you need help, just call me." Ms. Yu said, heading back towards the building. Vlad started up the car and backed out of the parking space. Just as he was driving away, Ms. Yu waved at him.

This was the start of a big journey for Vlad and Tori.


	6. Changing a Diaper

Changing a diaper

Vlad had only been on the road for a little while before Tori started to wail, and loudly. Vlad couldn't believe that a three week old infant was capable of shrieking that loudly. An odor reached Vlad's nose, making his eyes water. Tori needed a diaper change, and she needed one right now. Vlad quickly opened his window to try and release the odor from the inside of the car, and it worked a little bit. He pulled the car into a fast food restaurant, unbuckled her from her carseat, and walked briskly into the restaurant. He asked a cashier where the restroom was over Tori's shrieks. The cashier wrinkled his nose up, and pointed to the left. Vlad walked into the men's room and prayed that a diaper changing station was in there. God forbid that he would have to use the ladies room. He would be scorned as a pervert by any woman in there. A sigh of relief escaped Vlad as he saw a changing station mounted on the wall. He was turning red faced as he noticed several other men staring at him and the shrieking child. If he didn't change that diaper soon, he was pretty sure that someone would report him for child abuse. He pulled the table down and set Tori down on it. '_Okay, Vlad…You've faced much worse things than this…Surely, a full diaper isn't __**that**__ scary...'_ He thought as he pulled the diaper tabs off. God, was he wrong. The smell was overpowering. It was so bad, that he almost threw up. But he couldn't give up. Not now. Tori had actually stopped crying for the moment. The other men in the restroom had gathered around Vlad, as if they had never seen a diaper. They too recoiled when the contents of Tori's diaper reached them. Red faced, Vlad grabbed Tori by her ankles, and quickly pulled the diaper out from underneath her. He thought he could hear someone in the room say a swear word as they saw what was in the diaper. Vlad could only stare. He probably looked like an idiot staring at the contents of a baby's diaper. Vlad gagged a bit as he wadded the diaper up in a ball, and carried it to the garbage can as if it was going to reach up and smack him in the face. The other men cleared the way as he threw the diaper into the trash can. Now came the hard part…Actually putting the clean diaper on the baby. Thankfully, he had thought to bring the diaper bag in with him. He had the wipes, powder and the diapers in that bag. Grimacing, he wiped Tori's bottom with a wipe from the canister, poured about half of the bottle of powder on her bottom, and then held the clean diaper in his hand. Stupidly, he asked aloud:

"Does anybody know how to change a diaper?" He asked, wide eyed. All of the men shook their heads no. Vlad sighed, about ready to admit defeat. That's when a gothic teenager walked into the restroom and took notice of the scene. He looked straight at Vlad, then at Tori.   
"Don't know how to change a diaper, huh?" He asked in a monotone voice. Vlad nodded at the teen. The boy walked up to the changing table, took the diaper out of his hand, then cracked his knuckles.

"Watch and learn, old man." He said. Vlad took careful note at what he was doing. The boy grabbed Tori by her ankles, slid the diaper underneath her bottom, set her back down again, and sealed the diaper shut. He handed a now smiling Tori to Vlad. Vlad was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Nothing to it." Was all that he said before departing. Vlad could have cried in relief if he wasn't in a room full of other men. As he left the restroom, he thought he could hear cheering. Vlad strapped Tori into her seat, got into his side, buckled his seatbelt, and drove away. After about an hour or two, they finally reached his castle. Taking her out of her seat once again, he carried her into his castle and looked at her nestled in his arms.

"Welcome home, sweetie."


	7. Grocery Shopping With Tori

Grocery Shopping With Tori

Tori had been living with Vlad for at least two weeks now. The first night was absolutely insane for Vlad. After only sleeping for an hour, Tori woke up, screaming for a bottle. He couldn't believe it. How could a child want a bottle at two o'clock in the morning? But he got up anyways, carrying the shrieking child to the kitchen where he had stored bottles of formula in the refrigerator. She finished about half of the bottle before she spit up onto his silk pajamas. By now, Vlad had gotten used to changing a smelly diaper or cleaning the spit up on his clothes. The waking up several times a night part, he was still working on. But, he noticed that the refrigerator was starting to look rather bare, excluding a package of cheese and a bottle of formula. Vlad looked at Tori nervously. Was he honestly expected to take a baby out into the grocery store where there could be very well a million viruses just waiting to make her sick?

Yep, he was expected to do so.

"Okay, Tori…Look's like we need to go to the store…" Vlad said rather nervously. He took her into her pink nursery, which he had done by himself, changed her diaper one last time, and dressed her warm, due to the chilly October air. Grabbing the last bottle of formula, plenty of clean diapers, wipes, and powder, he took her out to the car and buckled her into the car seat. As he was driving, Tori was making little baby noises the whole time. Not bad baby noises, but rather cute ones, such as the occasional cooing and the tiniest of giggles. _'Not a care in the world…'_ Thought Vlad as he pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. Grabbing the diaper bag and Tori, Vlad made his way to the entrance of the grocery store, baby and bag in tow. He managed to figure out the infant seat in the shopping cart, and strapped her in the seat, praying that no viruses were going to make their way to the helpless infant. The last thing he needed was a sick baby. So, along the way, several customers would stop to catch a glance at Tori, and a couple of mothers and grandmothers stopped to say what a cute baby she was. Vlad's heart swelled with joy as one woman said that she looked like a very happy baby, and that he was doing a great job. One little boy who had been rubbing his ear wanted to feel her hair, and Vlad allowed him to do so. Once they were in the frozen food section, however, Tori began to wail loudly. Red faced, Vlad quickly took her to the men's room to check and see if her diaper needed to be changed again. It did, and he changed the full diaper, silencing Tori. She was more focused on slurping on her fingers afterwards. Once the cart was full, Vlad decided that this would sustain them for a while, and he went to the checkout lane. However, right as they were being rung up, Tori went back to shrieking. Several of the customers who didn't have children began to cover their ears and give Vlad mean glares. He could have sworn that he had run out of the grocery store with a crying baby sitting in the cart. He quickly loaded the food and baby supplies in the trunk, buckled Tori into her seat, and then sped out of the parking lot. Tori was still crying by the time he got home. Once he had put the groceries away, he fed her a bottle. She sucked on it noisily, then was finished when she was about halfway done. Once again, Vlad patted her back until she spit up on him. He was used to it by now, and he simply laid her down on the pink knitted Green Bay Packers blanket he had knitted for her, took off his shirt, and tossed it into the washing machine. He turned the television on, where they were showing the news. Tori looked up at him and cooed, drooling lightly. He smiled and watched the news.

"And in other news today, there is a new outbreak of ear infections going around, which is highly contagious among children. Parents are advised to keep a close and careful eye on their children for any symptoms of ear infections, as well as sanitize anything the children touch." The news lady had said. Vlad barely paid any attention to this as he switched the news to a Green Bay Packers game. That night however, Vlad was woken up to shrieks of pain.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note

As of July 16, 2008, "Dad Plasmius" will be discontinued. Instead, I will work on a much better plot to the whole "Vlad has a family" story. Tori is his daughter by genetics with his wife, Jade Masters. I'm sorry to have disappointed a lot of readers, but I've simply lost interest in this story. But please look forward to other stories by me soon! Thank you all very much for your time and wonderful reviews.

Shojogurl80779


End file.
